


Logical Conclusions

by PadawanRyan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Post Mpreg, Post-Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: James T. Kirk was badly injured when preventing a kidnapping on New Vulcan, after which Spock - who had since parted with the crew of the Enterprise - comes to visit him within sickbay. Nobody told Spock that the kidnapping victim was Jim's son.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Logical Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: Logical Conclusions.**
> 
> **Pairing: Kirk/Spock.**
> 
> **Rating: M, just for mentions of violent and sexual situations.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek - thank God (I’m still in a state of denial when it comes to enjoying that particular franchise) - though Derek Kirk is mine.**
> 
> **Author’s Notes: This was a spontaneous idea of mine that I thought about once, and never assumed I’d pursue. Over the course of nearly a week, though, the idea has grown more into detail within my head, and I found myself unable to go any further without writing it. So, enjoy!**

“Is daddy going to be okay?”

Dr. Leonard McCoy was unsure of how to respond to the child. The man in question, the child’s father - James Tiberius Kirk - lay in a biobed, hooked up to several life support systems, as his bruised and broken body was being healed by everything the doctor had at his disposal. Although he was certain of his own medical skills, he still wasn’t certain the man would survive, though he definitely hoped so - he wasn’t about to lose his best friend to some fight, and the child certainly shouldn’t lose his father, either. Leonard was torn about how to respond to the child, since he didn’t want to deceive him, nor did he want to give him unnecessary hope.

“I’m not certain, Derek. I’ll try my best.”

The boys eyes were glossy with tears, “He has to survive! He has to!”

The child certainly wasn’t without his father’s determination - the boy himself had just been victim to a serious unjust act, and he cared little for his own well-being, but rather whether his father would survive or not. Blue eyes looked so much bluer when filled with tears, but the sadness in them was heartbreaking. Leonard looked over the child, taking in his own physical being - he hadn’t been injured besides a couple bruises, and his black hair was mussed all over his head, but the problem would certainly be psychological. Whether his father - Jim - made it out of the sickbay alive, the child would most definitely require some sort of counseling, therapy, or psychiatric help.

“I know, kid,” Leonard almost choked on his words. “I know.”

It wasn’t something that should have happened here, not on New Vulcan - not an attempted kidnapping. Of course, the culprit himself hadn’t been Vulcan, since kidnapping was purely illogical, but he was rather a visitor from another planet, just as the Enterprise crew was. Leonard believed he must have been lucky for Jim to have found the man in time, not before he had inappropriately touched Jim’s son, but before anything worse had happened. Unfortunately, the attempt to rescue his son had ended up in a physical beating, one which Jim could never win - and thus, the reason the captain lay broken in the biobed as his young son cried alongside.

“Derek, why don’t you -” Leonard began, before someone else ran in.

“Dr. McCoy, I had just received word that -”

“Oh, Jesus Christ, you of all people had to hear about this, did you?”

The man who Leonard McCoy’s classic frown was directed in happened to be a Vulcan, one he hadn’t seen in slightly over seven years. He wanted desperately to tell him to leave, but the look on the Vulcan’s face when he noticed how broken Jim was basically softened Leonard’s heart, even if only by a bit. It almost made Leonard forget the fact that this Vulcan man had broken his best friend’s heart, left him for unnamed reasons just over seven years previously. Obviously whatever he had head regarding Jim - as that was the only reason the Vulcan could possibly be there - wasn’t as bad as it really was, considering the man looked almost fearful.

“What - I mean, may I inquire as to what happened to him?”

Sighing, Leonard muttered, “Goddamnit, Spock...some guy beat the shit out of him after already...touching his son.”

It was at that moment that the Vulcan - Spock - realized the smallest occupant of the room, standing next to the biobed of the captain’s. Derek Kirk had barely even given any attention toward the stranger, as his glossy eyes were still fixated on his father, but Spock was unable to look away. There were few bruises on the boy, but one on his hand was quite prominent, and it was green tinted - not purple or brown, as human bruises were, but green. If the child hadn’t looked completely human besides that, he would assume that it was a Vulcan child, but that was crazy, since there was no possible way that Jim Kirk was bonded to a Vulcan.

“Is he...” Spock began, “To whom does he belong?”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic never ended up having more written than this prologue, and will never be continued, despite that I seemed really enthusiastic at the time. If anyone wants to pick up this story and rewrite it, continue it, etc. then let me know!


End file.
